A Different Path
by Cinderstar8641
Summary: What if Bluefur hadn't let Tigerpaw attack Tiny? Hadn't left the black kit bleeding and broken on the ground? Perhaps things would've turned out for the better, if they'd all taken a different path.
1. Chapter One

Whether he knew knew it or not, Tiny was standing on the edge of a decison that would change the forest forever.

Tiny, however, didn't feel like he was changing much of anything at all. In fact, all he felt was apprehensive. He peered into the forest, nervously kneading at the leaf mulch. Tiny twisted to look behind him, to stare at the small gap in his fence. He knew that it led back to Mother, to security and warmth. It also led to Socks and Ruby, and Tiny knew that they would only tease him even more mercilessly than before. He shivered as Ruby's words came back to him: _If no twoleg wants you, then you'll be thrown in the river!_

Resolution took ahold of him, from the bottom of his paws, and he padded forward into the almost menacing shade of the forest.

Tiny took a few pawsteps in, and looked around. A bird sang merrily near by, and he let loose a relieved sigh. Perhaps what the housecats from before had said wasn't true.

He padded forward, and started as a mouse darted for cover, diving into a hole in the ground.

Tiny glanced around, seeing only the seemingly impenetrable wall of ferns and brambles surrounding the small sunlight patch of grass, and flicked his tail. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

Tiny pricked his ears, hearing the undergrowth rustle, and took a step back in surprise as three cats pushed their way into the clearing. There was a white and gray striped tom, a smaller dark tabby tomcat with amber eyes, and a rather reluctant looking gray furred she-cat.

"Hello," he said, blinking at them.

The gray striped tom let out a low growl, his hackles rising. "What are you doing here? This is Thunderclan territory!"

The she-cat took a half step in front of Tiny, narrowing her eyes. "Thistleclaw, he's only a kit. He's no threat."

Tiny felt inclined to agree, and shuffled hesitantly backward a pace.

The smaller tom pinned Tiny with a fierce glare, and Tiny started to rethink his decision to ever step paw into the forest.

"An intruder is an intruder, Bluefur! You've always been too soft on them." The gray and white tom bristled. Then he drew his lips back in a mockery of a smile. "Here, let's put it to my apprentice. What do you think, Tigerpaw? How should we handle this?"

The one apparently named Tigerpaw hissed, low and angry, fur bristling. "I think the kittypet should be taught a lesson. One it'll remember."

Tiny felt the first pin pricks of fear in his paw pads, and he flattened his ears, eyes wide.

He didn't even see it coming. Tigerpaw blurred past the she-cat and bowled into him, snarling.

Tiny unsheathed his claws, survival the only thought running through his mind. Tigerpaw pummeled his belly, raking razor sharp claws across his skin.

Tiny let out an agonized howl, and twisted desperately to get away from the bigger cat's heavy weight. Suddenly, it was gone.

Tiny opened his eyes hesitantly, feeling pain ache through every part of him.

"Enough!" The gray she-cat snarled, her fur straighting up. She was standing over Tigerpaw, one paw pining him down. She raised her head to stare at the white and gray tom. "This kit is nearly the same age as Whitekit. How would you feel if a Riverclan patrol did what Tigerpaw did, Thistleclaw?" She narrowed blue eyes, her tail lashing.

There was a tense moment where Tiny felt as if the darkness rising at the corners of his eyes was going to sweep over him as he panted for breath, feeling the warm agony of blood soaking into his black fur.

The tension broke as if it were a storm in the dry season, and the cat named Thistleclaw looked away first.

"Fine. We'll be leaving then. I suspect that Sunstar will want a report." He said brusquely.

The she-cat padded over to Tiny, and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for some new pain.

"Be still, kit. It'll be alright." She murmured, dipping her head to take his scruff in her teeth.

"What do you think you're doing, Bluefur?" Thistleclaw's mew was harsh, his tail flicking in irritation.

Bluefur paused, and pierced him with a frosty look. "Cleaning up your mess, Thistleclaw. Don't make me do it again."

Tiny closed his eyes, and let out a whimper as she picked him up, letting him dangle from her gentle grasp.

"It'll be over soon." Bluefur meowed gently to him, her voice muffled.

Tiny didn't hear much more as the roiling darkness overwhelmed him, and he surrendered to it, drifting away.

Tiny blinked open his eyes, feeling as if he'd slept for moons, and all he could see for a moment was green. He was lying on a bed of moss, shaped around him like a blanket. Branches arched overhead, and weak, but warm sunlight streamed through the leaves.

'Where am I?' Tiny thought, glancing down at himself. He was lying on his side, a sticky looking white covering on his stomach. He sniffed, and wrinkled his nose, a strong, fresh leaf smell coming from the wrap on his injuries.

"You're awake!" Someone purred, and he unthinkingly twisted to get a look at them, fur already bristling.

Tiny yelped as pain shot through his stomach, and he resisted the urge to curl into himself, knowing it would bring him more pain.

"Easy, kit." The same voice mewed. A face came into view, and despite the pain, Tiny stared curiously.

It was a tom, with long silvery fur and bright amber eyes. He gave a pleased purr, and sat down, wrapping a plumey tail around his paws. "Welcome back. I'm Featherwhisker." The tom stared expectantly back, and Tiny blinked in return, puzzled. "Your name?" Featherwhisker prompted, with an amused twitch of his ears.

"Oh," Tiny let out an embarrassed squeak. "Tiny. It's Tiny."

"Well, welcome to Thunderclan camp, Tiny. Tigerpaw injured you quite badly. You were very lucky that Bluefur carried you back."

_Bluefur?_ Tiny thought. "Oh, the grey she-cat." He said out loud. "Where is she?"

"Patrolling or hunting or some such thing. Warriors are quite busy." Featherwhisker got to his paws, and turned away from Tiny.

"Where are you going?" Tiny asked anxiously, wondering if those cats, Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw would come back. "It's alright." Featherwhisker said soothingly. "I'll be right here. Try to sleep."

_Not likely,_ Tiny thought, but as he rested his chin on his paws, thoughts whirling in his head, his eyelids drooped lower and lower until he finally gave in again, and sank into unconscious.

_**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic in a while. I'm excited to hop back aboard the train.**_

_**All reviews are welcome!**_


	2. Chapter Two

The next day Tiny woke when Feathertail began to stir.

Early morning sunlight weakly trickled through the overhead branches, and Tiny blinked sleepily, looking around him.

He hadn't noticed yesterday that tall green ferns rose up on either side of him, and continued out toward an obvious clearing, where he could hear and taste the scents of many cats.

Featherwhisker padded past. "You must be hungry." He meowed, pausing at the beginning of the fern tunnel. "I'll bring you back some fresh kill."

Tiny nodded, wondering what exactly fresh kill was, and then shook the thought off, instead taking a closer look at the back of the den, somewhere he'd ignored until now.

The first thing he noticed was the split rock. It rose up, with a great crack through it, just big enough for a cat to squeeze through. Tiny's paws itched with curiosity, and he glanced down with a look of disgust at his injured belly.

Cautiously, he stretched out one paw, feeling it tremble as he stretched. That didn't hurt, so he tried the other one. A little pain, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Tiny hesitated, and then shifted to get onto his paws.

Immediately a flash of fire burned through his stomach, and he dropped back to the way he was lying before, panting in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, willing it away, and finally it died to a dull ache.

Tiny let out a breath, and pricked his ears as some bracken on the opposite side of the clearing rustled.

An unkempt light grey tom padded out, swinging his head from side to side as he muttered, blue eyes narrowed.

"Hello," Tiny said cautiously.

The tom obviously hadn't seen him, and started, eyes growing wide.

The hackles rose, and he rounded his back. "Starclan! Why is this abomination here?" He hissed, unsheathing his claws.

Tiny's heart started to pound, and he gave a desperate look to his injuries. Before he could move, or the wild looking gray tom could advance, Featherwhisker emerged from the fern tunnel.

He took in the scene, and quickly dropped the prey he'd been carrying, and stepped in front of Tiny subtly. "Goosefeather! I see you've met our newest patient, Tiny. Bluefur saved him when Tigerpaw was... A little too rough."

The mention of Bluefur seemed to interest the tom, and he stared almost uncomprehendingly at Featherwhisker for a moment. "I see." He grunted. "Keep that freak away from me." He hissed, and padded quickly toward the tunnel.

After he'd gone, Featherwhisker let out a sigh, swinging around to face Tiny. "Don't pay any mind to Goosefeather, kit. He's old, and sometimes that will turn your mind."

Tiny nodded, and Featherwhisker gave a cheerful purr. "Now, let's take a look at you. Afterward, we can eat."

He padded toward Tiny, and used a gentle paw to press him onto his side.

Tiny peered at him, eyes wide.

"I've got to change the wrapping or your injury will get infected," Featherwhisker explained, using a claw to pull the sticky covering away. He padded to the rock, and squeezed into its depths, returning a moment later with a mouthful of leaves.

Tiny watched, extremely curious.

"This is marigold," Featherwhisker explained, dipping his head to chew on it. A moment later he let the juice drip onto Tiny's belly. "It might sting."

Tiny hissed, flexing his claws slightly.

Featherwhisker leaned down and gently licked the pulp into Tiny's wound, before pulling a large leaf from the pile beside him, and gently patting it onto the deep scratches.

"Oak leaf for infection, and then cobwebs to seal it up." Featherwhisker murmured, seemingly to himself. He spread the sticky swathe across Tiny's belly, and sat up, a please purr rumbling from his throat.

"Alright, food time." Featherwhisker nipped a mouse up, and dropped it in front of Tiny, settling down with some sort of bird for himself.

"Thank you," Tiny mewed, looking down at the mouse. It was true, he was hungry. He took a delicate bite of the small rodent, and he gave a sigh of pleasure.

"Is it good?" Featherwhisker purred, with an amused look.

"The best food I've ever eaten." Tiny returned almost reverently to the mouse and continued to eat.

When he was finally finished, he licked his whiskers sleepily and let his head drop to his paws.

"I hope you're not going to sleep," Featherwhisker meowed. "Sunstar wanted to see you."

Tiny blinked his eyes open wearily. "O-okay. Now?"

"After we'd eaten." Featherwhisker stood and flicked his tail over Tiny's ears. "I'll send someone to fetch him." He padded to the end of the tunnel and called out a name. "Thrushpelt, could you tell Sunstar that the kit is awake?"

Tiny heard an affirmative meow, and Featherwhisker rejoined him, curling his tail around his paws. "Sunstar is our leader. He's to be respected." Featherwhisker fixed Tiny with a stern eye, and Tiny nodded quickly, head hobbling in an effort to show that he understood.

There was a rustle at the end of the tunnel, and Featherwhisker stood. "In here, Sunstar." He called.

A big ginger tom padded from the tunnel, and Tiny's eyes widened. He had seen other fully grown cats before, but none compared to this muscled tom, not even the three he'd met yesterday.

"Greetings, kit." Sunstar stared down at Tiny with cool yellow eyes.

"Hello, Sunstar. I'm Tiny." Tiny held his breath, glancing at Featherwhisker out of the corner of his eye. The silver tom kept a neutral face, the only movement the occasional twitch of his tail.

"I must say, I was quite surprised when Bluefur came through the camp barrier, carrying a bleeding kit." Sunstar rumbled, tucking his tail around his paws.

Tiny didn't know what to say to that, and stared down at his paws.

"How old are you, kit?" Sunstar asked.

Tiny thought for a moment, scrunching his nose. "Mother told me I was three moons." He said earnestly.

Sunstar and Featherwhisker shared a look, and Tiny blinked, still sleepy.

"You're welcome to stay here to heal, and when you've recovered, we will decide what to do." Sunstar meowed, standing.

"Thank you for coming, Sunstar." Featherwhisker mewed, dipping his head respectfully.

Sunstar face a farewell flick of his tail, and left through the tunnel.

"Whew!" Featherwhisker blew out a breath. "That's over with. You can sleep now-" he turned as he spoke, and saw Tiny, stretched out and fast asleep.

Tiny rose from sleep, ears twitching as he heard a different set of voices in the den.

"He looks normal." Someone mewed.

He blinked open his eyes to see a- cloud? No. A cat, with bright blue eyes.

"Hi!" The cloud meowed. "I'm Whitekit. You must be Tiny."

Tiny shifted slightly, peering around Whitekit to see two other kits, a white she-cat and a brown striped she-cat.

"This is Frostkit and Brindlekit." Whitekit said, tail straight up in the air.

Tiny glanced between them, a little overwhelmed. "H-hi there."

"Tigerpaw says you're a kittypet." Frostkit said, with a wondering look. "Are you?"

"What's a kittypet?" Tiny asked, drawing his paws toward himself.

"The kind of cat who lives with twolegs, y'know." Whitekit answered, plopping down on the ground.

Tiny glanced between them. "Sorry... What are twolegs?"

Whitekit raised an impatient paw, then paused. "Well, all we've ever heard is stories. But they're giant, and they have no fur. And they live in those giant nests."

"Oh, housefolk?" Tiny asked with surprise. "Of course I lived with housefolk. I wasn't a street cat." He gave a short purr of amusement, but stopped when the three kits gave him uncomprehending stares.

"Anyway," Tiny went on, giving his chest a few embarrassed licks. "Yes, I was a..." He hesitated slightly. "Kittypet."

"Why aren't you one now?" Whitekit asked first, curious.

"What were you doing in the forest?" Brindlekit piped in.

"Are you staying here?" Frostkit joined the chorus.

Just then, Featherwhisker swept in, pausing slightly as he saw the kits. "Shoo!" He scolded, using his tail to sweep them out of the den. "Tiny is still recovering and needs his rest."

As the three kits tumbled out of the den, Whitekit meowed over his shoulder. "When you're all better, come play with us!"

Tiny half raised himself up, trying to see where they were going. "I will," he called back.


	3. Chapter Three

The sun had risen and fallen another five times before Tiny was able to sit up without much discomfort.

Whitekit and he had become fast friends, and the snowy colored kit visited whenever he was allowed, which staved off the boredom for Tiny. Of course, there were times when there wasn't anyone in the den, and all Tiny could do was sleep.

He was curled in his nest when Featherwhisker pushed into the den. "You have a visitor, Tiny." He meowed, and continued into the rock cleft.

Tiny sat up, at attention, as a blue-gray she-cat followed Featherwhisker into the den.

She turned to him, and gave an almost embarrassed flick of her tail. "Hello, Tiny. I'm-"

"Bluefur," he interrupted, with a good natured mrrow. "You saved my life."

Bluefur gave a surprised twitch of her ears, and sat down, neatly wrapping her tail around her paws. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, glancing down at his cobweb covered belly.

"Much," he purred.

Featherwhisker had told him much about Bluefur in his days in the medicine den, and he had grown to respect the warrior.

There had also been much explained to him about the clan, and Tiny appreciated that, even if his stay here was going to be short.

"That's good." Bluefur pricked her ears as Featherwhisker returned, holding a large oak leaf. "I need to check on the queens," he meowed, voice muffled. "Bluefur, can you sit with him? It'll be quick."

Bluefur nodded. "Sure."

Featherwhisker brushed through the ferns again, and was gone.

"What were you doing before you came to visit me?" Tiny asked, leaning forward to give her fur a sniff.

Bluefur blinked. "I was patrolling. We must guard our borders carefully, or the other clans may try to steal our prey."

Tiny's eyes widened. "Do you fight?"

"Sometimes." Bluefur told him, bringing a paw up to wash it. "And sometimes there is

peace."

Tiny shook himself, claws plucking at the side of his nest. "That seems like a hard life."

Bluefur looked at him with questioning eyes, and then let out a trill of laughter. "It is. But do you know why we do it?"

Tiny looked up at her, bits of moss now scattered around his paws. "Why?"

Bluefur leaned close. "Because it is the only way to truly be alive." she meowed softly.

Tiny blinked in confusion as she drew away from him. "Now, stop shredding that nest, and let's throw a moss ball for you."

The next day found Tiny stretched out on his side, Featherwhisker sniffing at his wound. The plumey medicine cat sat back, and gave a mrrow of satisfaction. "I think you're healed enough to leave the den for a short time."

Tiny rolled over and sat up. "Really?" He asked, eyes shining.

"Really." Featherwhisker confirmed. "But, you need to be careful. No playfighting with Whitekit or any other of those ruffians."

"I give my word," Tiny pledged solemnly, although his eyes were shining with excitement.

"I think I'll accompany you, just to make sure there's no trouble." Featherwhisker said, rising to his paws. "Ready?"

Tiny cautiously stood, waiting for prickles of pain to tell him he was overdoing it, but nothing came. All he could feel was the tightness of the healing skin.

"How's it feel?" Bluefur asked, slipping through the ferns and into the den.

Tiny looked up, purring. "Bluefur! It feels great. And I've got permission to go out into camp!"

Bluefur and Featherwhisker exchanged a semi-worried glance.

"Why don't you stretch in your nest for a moment?" Featherwhisker suggested, drawing back. Bluefur came a pawstep closer to the medicine cat as he beckoned with his tail. "Where are Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw?" he murmured, keeping an eye on Tiny as he made circles in his nest.

"Both just left for a border patrol," Bluefur mewed. There was a flash of anger in her eyes. "Although I think they should've been suspended from patrolling after what they pulled with Tiny."

Featherwhisker gave a sigh. "That's fine then. I'll just bring him back inside when they return."

Bluefur dipped her head. "I had a hunting patrol at sunhigh, so I've got to go." she meowed, heading for the fern tunnel. "I'll see you later, Tiny!" she called over her shoulder.

Tiny meowed a goodbye after her, and Featherwhisker stood. "Are you ready?" He asked with a flick of his tail.

"Always." Tiny mewed, scrabbling over the edge of his nest and plopping down beside Featherwhisker.

"Come along then." The silver medicine cat started toward the fern tunnel, pushing his way through the fronds.

Tiny followed closely, scrunching his eyes up as the sunlight hit them.

"Woah, it's Tiny!" he heard Frostkit meow, and he blinked opened his eyes in time to see Whitekit, Frostkit and Brindlekit barreling toward him.

Featherwhisker lowered his head to speak to them. "Now, kits, remember that it's Tiny's first time out since he was hurt. I had better not see any fighting." He said sternly.

"Of course not." Whitekit meowed innocently. "We'll show him around camp! C'mon, Tiny!"

Tiny glanced up at Featherwhisker for approval, and the tom dipped his head. "Go on. I'll be right here." He mewed.

Tiny scampered after Whitekit.

"This is the fresh-kill pile." Whitekit told him proudly. The pile of prey was large, and topped with a large bunny.

"Fuzzypelt brought that in," Frostkit said proudly.

"He's our father." Brindlekit explained to Tiny.

Tiny gave a nod. "It looks delicious," he admitted.  
As a single unit, they pitter-pattered over to a tangle of brambles and peered inside.  
Tiny could smell other cats inside, and pricked his ears, looking intently into the shadowed darkness.  
"This is the nursery. Spottedkit, Redkit and Willowkit are inside right now with Swiftbreeze." Whitekit meowed. "Maybe they'll come out with us later."  
Whitekit led them away from the nursery and toward an old fallen tree, the branches spindly and claw like,reaching out as if to scrabble at the earth for purchase.  
"The elders den." Whitekit announced, "We won't go inside, because they're napping, but here it is."  
Tiny took a glance back at the clearing, seeking out Featherwhisker's silver pelt, and then bounded after Whitekit, Brindlekit and Frostkit.

Next up was a swathe of ferns that were interlaced tightly, with an old stump sitting slightly off center to it.

Frostkit wiggled with delight. "The apprentice den," she informed Tiny, who had padded up behind them.

"We're going to be made apprentices soon." Whitekit purred, kneading the ground with excitement.

Brindlekit gave an amused mrrow. "You both look like you're going to catch on fire if you don't move. C'mon, race you guys to the warriors den!"

Whitekit paused and sniffed the air. "Hang on," he mewed. "I smell Tigerpaw. He must be coming back from patrol." He gave a bounce of excitement and headed for what looked to be a cleverly disguised tunnel in the prickly gorse barrier.

Tiny gave a nervous flick of his tail, and looked around for Featherwhisker. With a flickering sort of panic, he realized the gray tom was nowhere to be seen.

The barrier rustled, and a tabby cat slid out first, followed closely by the gray and white tom Tiny knew was Thistleclaw. That meant, in his little experience, that Tigerpaw was nearby.

Tiny watched as the amber eyed tom slid through, the branches raking his fur into stripes.

Whitekit and the other two she-cats crowded around the powerful looking tomcat, and he purred slightly, saying something to them that Tiny couldn't hear.

Whitekit turned slightly and pointed at Tiny with his tail. "Right there!" he meowed clearly.

Tigerpaw's amber gaze pierced Tiny to the bone, and he gasped, scrambling backward.

The brown furred tom padded over til he was standing over Tiny, a malicious glint in his eye. "Hello, kittypet." He meowed. He leaned closer until his breath ruffled Tiny's ear fur. "I'm going to make crowfood out of you as soon as you leave the camp." He whispered, and then drew back, giving Tiny a friendly flick of the tail.

Tiny's eyes were wide, and his heart beat so fast he thought it would rattle up his throat.

"I see you've met Tiny formally now, Tigerpaw. I hope there will be no more quarrels between you two."

Tiny closed his eyes in relief. Featherwhisker had come to his rescue. But had he heard the apprentice's threat?

"Of course." Tigerpaw meowed smoothly, dipping his head respectfully to the medicine cat.

"Tiny, I think it's time for you to return to the den. You're looking a bit tired, and it's time for me to change your dressing." Featherwhisker mewed calmly, his tail flicking once.

Whitekit, Brindlekit and Frostkit gathered around to meow goodbyes, and Tiny glanced over his shoulder to find Tigerpaw still watching, amber eyes narrowed.

Tiny shivered, and padded faster to keep up with Featherwhisker.

Before Tiny could even comprehend it, a moon had passed, and his wound had healed.

Pink scars crisscrossed his stomach, and Featherwhisker had said that no fur would probably ever grow there.

Tiny was fine with that. With a sort of grim humor, he thought that they'd forever remind him to fear those more powerful than him.

Featherwhisker brushed by him, interrupting Tiny's thoughts. "Are you coming out with me? Whitekit would be happy to see you."

Tiny got to his paws, tail flicking excitedly. "Of course."

The two of them pushed their way out of the fern tunnel, and into the clearing.

Tiny blinked in the sunlight, and gave a farewell flick of the tail to Featherwhisker.

The silver furred medicine cat blinked in acknowledgement, and padded away toward the highrock.

Tiny searched the clearing for Whitekit's now familiar white pelt, and couldn't find it. 'He must be in the nursery', Tiny reasoned, and trotted across the clearing to the bramble tangle.

"Hey, Tiny!" Whitekit called from inside. "Hang on, Bluefur was visiting me." he scrabbled out of the nursery, nearly leaving a bit of his fur on the thorns.

Bluefur followed a moment later, letting out a welcoming mrrow when she saw Tiny. "Hey, kit." she said fondly.

"Bluefur!" Tiny purred, butting his head against her leg. "Where've you been today?"

"Hey," Whitekit complained. "Why do I feel like you're more excited to see her than me?"

Tiny let out an amused mrrow, and shook his head. "I'm just as happy to see both of you."

"I was about to go visit the elders," Whitekit mewed. "You want to come?" He asked Tiny.

Bluefur glanced at the sun. "I've got a hunting patrol to lead anyway. I'll see you two kits later." she meowed, padding off toward the highrock.

Whitekit led the way to the elders den, and slid between the branches into the covered part of the den. "Hello!" he meowed cheerfully.

"Ah, I see you've brought Tiny with you again." Weedwhisker said, raising his head from his paws.

"Hello," Tiny said shyly.

"Did you kits come for a story?" Larksong purred, pausing in washing her paws.

Whitekit and Tiny shared an excited glance.

"Only if you'd be willing to share one." Tiny finally replied.

"Settle down, kits." Weedwhisker rumbled. "I've got one for you."

By the time that the sun had started to drop toward the horizon, the two kits had heard nearly every story that Weedwhisker had to tell, and Featherwhisker was poking his head into the den. "Robinwing is calling you," He meowed to Whitekit, giving the kit an affection flick of the tail.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tiny." Whitekit purred, brushing past him.

Tiny gave an affirmative mrrow, and watched his friend go.

"As for you, time to go back to the den. I need to check your wound one more time, and then you need to eat." Featherwhisker said, blinking in amusement.  
Tiny pushed himself to his paws, and dipped his head to the small group of elders. "Thank you for sharing your stories." he meowed, before following Featherwhisker out into the rapidly dimming clearing.

The medicine cat slipped across the clearing, weaving through the gathered cats who

were sharing tongues, occasionally pausing to share words with one. Finally he made it back to Tiny with two pieces of prey, and the two of them padded back to the den in silence.

"You should go eat with them," Tiny meowed, nodded to the gathered cats.

Featherwhisker gave a shake of his head, and pushed into the den. "As a medicine cat, I have always been isolated from my clanmates in one way or another." He gave a tired, but amused purr. "They regard us as mystical creatures, but in reality, we're just cats that have seen a few things differently."

Tiny listened to him, head tilted. "That's one way to see it." he mewed finally.

Featherwhisker shook his head. "Listen to me going on." He gave a laughing sneeze, and dropped his thrush into the ground.

There was a moment of quiet, then Featherwhisker raised his head, one paw pinning his bird to the ground. "Tomorrow we'll meet with Sunstar to discuss what to do with you."

Tiny felt a flutter of anxiousness in his stomach, and returned his gaze to the sparrow at

his paws. "Oh," he mewed. "Alright."

"I wanted to give you some warning," Featherwhisker said gently. "Don't be afraid. Sunstar is a fair, and kind leader."

Tiny nodded, and took a bite of his prey. "Right." He said, trying to keep the bleakness

out of his voice.

Morning came again, and Tiny woke early. He yawned, blinking his eyes open. There was a moment where he didn't remember, and everything was right in the world. Then, it hit him again, and Tiny resisted the urge to hide under his paws and go back to sleep.

Featherwhisker was still asleep, and Tiny peeked over the edge of his nest, before padding to the fern tunnel, slipping out and into the still predawn air.

There was no one else in the clearing, and Tiny relished the quiet, sitting down and giving his paws a thorough wash.

The sun rose steadily higher, and before long, Tawnyspots, the deputy, as Tiny had learned, stumbled from the warriors den. His fur was dull, and he seemed gaunt, as if he wasn't eating enough.

Tiny watched curiously as more warriors pushed from the den, gathering in a loose circle around Tawnyspots.

The deputy gave out duties, and the warriors moved off. Tiny's eyes picked out the spikey pelt of Thistleclaw, and he gave an involuntary shudder, remember the cruel gleam in the warrior's eye.

Featherwhisker padded out beside him, and Tiny glanced at him. The normally put together tom was rumpled looking, and his amber eyes were shadowed with tiredness.

"Let's see if Sunstar is awake." He meowed calmly, looking down at Tiny.

Tiny held his gaze for a moment, and then stood. "You lead the way." He meowed.

Featherwhisker made his way across the clearing, Tiny following closely. There was an upright rock, with another leaning haphazardly against it, with lichen hanging down in a curtain across it.

"Sunstar?" Featherwhisker meowed in greeting.

There was a stirring inside. "Enter." Sunstar called.

Featherwhisker led Tiny inside, and into the dim interior of the leader's den. The silver furred tom sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws.

Tiny mirrored Featherwhisker, paws trembling with nervousness.

Sunstar's yellow eyes gleamed, and he raised a paw to wash it.

Tiny felt as if centuries had passed, and Sunstar finally put his paw down again, raising his head.

"I have two choices for you, Tiny." he meowed seriously.

Tiny sat up straighter, sinking his claws into the sand of the den floor, nervously waiting for Sunstar to continue.

"You can leave. Go from our forest, never step paw in it again, and return to the life of a kittypet, with only those scars as testament to your time here. Go back to eating slop and watching birds from inside your nest."

Tiny felt his stomach tighten at the words, and thought of Socks, and Ruby. They would be in awe of him. There would be a cozy basket waiting for him, and Mother would welcome him back gladly.

"Or," Sunstar continued. He paused, and lifted his head, staring down his muzzle at the small kit. "You can stay here."

Tiny felt as if the world had started spinning. "R-really?" He asked, nearly breathless.

"It would be hard, Tiny." The leader said. "The hardest thing you've ever done. You would face opposition on all sides. Your scars are the evidence of that."

Tiny stared down at his paws, eyes wide, mind buzzing with thoughts. "Even if," he meowed slowly. "Even if nearly all the warriors in the clan were against me, I would have Whitekit."

"And me." Featherwhisker dipped his head to touch his nose to the edge of Tiny's ear. "I will vouch for Tiny, should he decide to join Thunderclan, Sunstar."

The two brothers, as different as the sun and the moon, stared at each other, a silent understanding passing between them.

Tiny looked up. "Sunstar, I would like to stay." He said finally, feeling a wave of relief wash over himself at the words.

Sunstar dipped his head. "I thought as much. I can see that this life agrees with you." He meowed. "We will keep this between ourselves until Tiny comes of apprenticing age. Then, we will announce it."

Featherwhisker let out a murmur of agreement, and stood, flicking Tiny with his tail. "Come on, kit." He purred, slipping out of the den again.

"Thank you," Tiny said, meeting Sunstar's eyes.

The ginger tom held his gaze. "I hope you don't disappoint me, Tiny." He rumbled. "Now, go."

Tiny scampered from the den, and to Featherwhisker's side, a purr rising in his throat.

It was abruptly cut off as Tiny's eyes met amber ones.

Tigerpaw was seated on the far side of the clearing, Whitekit tumbling at his paws.

Slowly, the apprentice dipped his head in greeting, eyes menacing.

Tiny felt a chill run through him, and turned away, fur bristling, claws unconsciously unsheathing. _Stay out of his way_, he reminded himself. _It'll only bring trouble to you if you challenge him._


	4. Chapter Four

Tiny crouched down, narrowing his eyes. His tail lashed once and then he leaped forward, paws outstretched.

Whitekit rose to meet him and the two of them crashed together, rolling to the ground.

Tiny ended up on top and pummeled Whitekit's stomach with his paws.

The sturdy, white tom used his back legs to kick Tiny off and regained control, pinning Tiny to the ground.

"Ha!" he crowed. "You're fresh-kill now!"

Tiny gave a playful growl and hooked his paws around Whitekit's legs, unbalancing him. He took advantage of the element of surprise and sprang up, squashing Whitekit into the ground.

"I don't think so," he meowed triumphantly.

"Very good, kits." Tiny looked up to see Sunstar padding by on his way to sit with Featherwhisker, who had been watching them from a patch of sun by the Highrock. "You both did well."

Tiny released Whitekit and dipped his head to the leader. "Thank you!" he meowed as Whitekit shook out his fur, and gave his paw a couple of licks.

"Sunstar must like you," He mewed, giving Tiny a nudge. "He never compliments me."

"He was meowing at the both of us." Tiny rolled his eyes. "You've just got your tail in a knot because I won that match."

Whitekit crouched down, eyes narrowing playfully. "Oh, you think you won?"

Tiny tensed, readying himself for the inevitable pounce that was coming. "I know I did." he meowed. He drew in a breath and pricked his ears, glancing across the camp to the gorse barrier. "Hold on, I think Bluefur's coming."

Whitekit sat up and gave his chest fur a few licks.

Bluefur slid out of the barrier and padded across the camp with a mouth full of fresh-kill. She dropped her catch on the pile and glanced up, pricking her ears as she searched the clearing.

Catching sight of them, she padded toward them, and Tiny bounded across to her, Whitekit on his heels.

"Bluefur!" Whitekit meowed, leaping toward her. She flopped over dramatically.

"Oh, StarClan, a pair of savages!" she meowed, flailing her paws.

Tiny growled playfully, springing onto her flank.

Bluefur rolled over, scrambling to her paws. Whitekit and Tiny hung on, sinking their claws into the warrior's thick fur. Bluefur bounded forward, shaking Tiny and Whitekit off.

The gray furred she-cat turned to face them and sat down, curling her tail around her paws. "Do you two want a treat?" she asked, tilting her head. Tiny and Whitekit glanced at each other.

"Of course," Whitekit mewed excitedly. "What is it?"

"Come with me." She padded toward the gorse barrier and slipped out.

The two kits exchanged a wide eyed glance before bounding after her.

"I think you're both old enough to come out for a short time." Bluefur said, flicking them over the ears. "We won't go further than here."

Whitekit gaped at the steep rock that stretched up, eyes big.

Tiny turned in a tight circle, looking up at the trees rising toward the sky. He had seen the forest, but just the edge of it.

"This is the heart of ThunderClan territory," Bluefur meowed, with a touch of fondness in her voice.

"Everything's so big." Whitekit mewed in a hushed voice.

Tiny gave a joking mrrow and nudged Whitekit. "When you're an apprentice, you'll stick out like a sore claw in that green undergrowth."

"You have it easy," Whitekit muttered, rolling his eyes. "With your black pelt."

"Don't worry. I'll come along and sit on you so the prey can't see you." Tiny purred in amusement.

Whitekit let out a sneeze of laughter and batted at Tiny. "I'd like to see you try!"

Bluefur pricked her ears as a group of cats appeared at the edge of the ravine, her shoulders squaring.

Whitekit looked up and Tiny followed his gaze, feeling his paws prickle as he picked out the gray and white pelt of Thistleclaw and the dark tabby one of Tigerpaw.

"Hey, Bluefur." a warrior called down to them. "Is that Whitekit?"

Thistleclaw shouldered his way to the front of the group of warriors and then plunged into the ravine, sending small rocks skittering down the slope. Tiny yelped and leaped back as one landed at his paws.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded of Bluefur.

The gray furred warrior held her ground, lifting her muzzle. "Showing them the bottom of the ravine." she replied. She flicked a look toward the small group standing at the edge of the ravine, and Tiny suddenly realized she was relieved that they were standing there.

"Whitekit is too young to be outside of camp! And you choose to go with this _kittypet_." Thistleclaw's voice changed from challenging to scornful. Tiny's ears burned at the words.

"If Whitekit is too young to be outside of camp, he's too young to be taught those battle moves you've been showing him. And Tiny is a fine kit." Bluefur's eyes narrowed in outrage and Thistleclaw growled low in his throat in response.

Tiny recalled watching Whitekit and Thistleclaw play-fighting outside the nursery and also the small prick of jealousy that had niggled inside of him at the time.

"Father, Bluefur!" Whitekit leaped between them. "Don't fight!" he begged, eyes wide. "Please."

There was a tense moment where Tiny thought Thistleclaw would disregard Whitekit's plea, and spring at Bluefur, but the spiky furred warrior stepped back, letting his fur lie flat.

"Fine. Whitekit, back into camp." Thistleclaw snapped, pushing through the barrier.

Whitekit threw a regretful glance over his shoulder at Tiny and then followed his father through.

Bluefur sighed, shutting her eyes momentarily. "A never ending battle," She murmured.

The patrol at the top of the ravine clattered down, and a sandy-gray tom flicked Bluefur with his tail as the rest filed past. s

"Thanks, Thrushpelt." Bluefur dipped her head to him and turned, giving Tiny a nudge. "We should be going back inside as well."

The two of them slipped through the barrier, Thrushpelt following closely.

Tiny immediately spotted Whitekit, sitting outside the nursery. Thistleclaw paced in front of him, tail lashing. The spikey warrior was growling something,his expression more than displeased.

Whitekit briefly met Tiny's eyes, then dropped his gaze to his paws.

Bluefur bristled when she saw him, and looked away. "I've got to go, Tiny." she meowed. "I see Rosetail, and she wanted to go hunting with me yesterday."

Tiny meowed a subdued farewell and then sat down, watching as Thistleclaw escorted Whitekit into the nursery.

With a sigh, Tiny turned in a circle, at a loss for what to do. As he sat down again, he caught sight of Featherwhisker and bounded to his paws, trotting across the clearing to the medicine cat's side.

"Where are you going?" He meowed in question, glancing up at the tom.

Featherwhisker gave an exasperated sigh. "With just the one apprentice in camp, there's no one to change the elders' bedding, and I volunteered."

"Can I help?" Tiny asked, pricking up his ears. "It's better than doing nothing. Whitekit's in trouble with Thistleclaw, and Bluefur went hunting."

Featherwhisker flicked his tail and shrugged. "If you'd like to, that's fine."

They both made their way across the clearing, to the fallen tree.

Tiny wiggled in between the branches and popped out into the den.

Larksong raised her head and mrrowed a greeting. "Hello, Tiny."

Featherwhisker shouldered his way into the den and dipped his head to the elders. "How's everyone feeling?" he mewed cordially, sitting down and sorting through the bracken and moss in Waspwhisker's nest.

"My joints have been a bit achy," Mumblefoot meowed, shaking a paw.

"I'll bring you something to help a bit later." Featherwhisker murmured.

Tiny fell to work, and between the two of them, they had finished most of the nests before long.

As he gathered the old bedding into a pile, he heard Waspwhisker sigh and remark to Stonepelt. "Tawnyspots is looking worse day by day."

Stonepelt shook his head. "He'll retire soon, count on it."

Larksong joined the conversation, sitting up and stretching. "I suspect that Thistleclaw will be succeeding him. He's young, but eager."

Tiny pricked his ears in shock and glanced over at Featherwhisker to see if the silver tom had heard as well. Featherwhisker was staring down at his paws, a troubled look in his eyes.

Tiny shook himself, and got to his paws. "Where does the bedding go, Featherwhisker?" he asked.

Featherwhisker didn't reply, gaze distant.

"Featherwhisker?" Tiny prompted, puzzled by his behavior.

Featherwhisker jerked his head up. "Sorry, I was thinking," he apologized. The silver furred tom glanced at the bedding. "Just pull it outside, I'll have Tigerpaw take it to the Dirtplace," he meowed. "As for the new bedding, I have some in my den."

"That's appreciated, kit," Stonepelt rumbled. Larksong nodded, distracted from her former discussion. "You certainly don't act like a kit that's five moons. So mature," she purred.

Tiny twitched his ears, embarrassed. 'Does that mean I should act more like . . . Redkit? Or Willowkit?' he wondered, thinking of the way that the kits tumbled and acted. He shook his head, deciding against it and thanked the elders for the compliment. He started dragging the bedding out of the den.

Once he'd finished, Tiny was again left with nothing to do. He sat down with a huff, and just watched the camp, warriors laying in the shade.

Suddenly, Spottedkit, Willowkit and Redkit tumbled out of the nursery, tussling in a heap.

Tiny trotted across the clearing. "Hey," He mewed, voice friendly.

The kits broke apart and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Want to play mossball?" he asked, pricking his ears and waiting for their answer.

Redkit shuffled his paws and glanced away. "Tigerpaw says we shouldn't play with you, or we'll turn into kittypets."

"Yeah," Willowkit piped up. "and he says that you'll never be a part of the clan, so we shouldn't be friends. Especially with your kittypet blood."

Tiny flattened his ears, staring at the kits, confused. "Tigerpaw said that?" he meowed. "That's- That's not fair!"

Spottedkit looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"That's not fair at all, because I'm going to be an apprentice!" Tiny flared and then shut his mouth with a snap.

"What did you say?" Swiftbreeze had just slid from the nursery.

"I-I mean," Tiny desperately tried to cover up. "It _feels_ like I'm going to be an apprentice. Because I've been here so long."

Tiny spun around and ran, straight into the medicine den, diving into his nest and squeezing his eyes shut.

Eventually, in the midst of his distress, he fell into a troubled sleep.

When he woke, it was to Featherwhisker shaking him. "Tiny!" he meowed urgently. "What have you done?"

Tiny blinked, still half-asleep. With a horrible pang, he recalled what he'd said. "I'm sorry, Featherwhisker," he meowed, shrinking. "I accidentally told Spottedkit, Redkit and Willowkit, and Swiftbreeze overheard, and I-" Tiny drew himself in, until he was hardly more than a shaking scrap of fur.

"Shush, kit. I understand." Featherwhisker dropped to the ground and gently licked Tiny's head. "We shouldn't have put that secret on you."

After a moment, Featherwhisker got to his paws. "Come. Gather yourself," the silver tom meowed. "You must conduct yourself as a warrior, or you will never be seen as one."

Tiny calmed himself, taking big gulps of breath and he nodded once. "Alright, Featherwhisker. I'm ready."

Even before they reached the end of the fern tunnel, Tiny could hear the discontent mutterings of the clan.

He shivered and at the same time, felt flashes of heat under his pelt.

"Strength." Featherwhisker murmured, stepping into the clearing.

"Here comes the kittypet, _finally_!" Tiny flattened his ears as he heard Thistleclaw's howl.

Tiny raised his eyes to see Sunstar standing on the Highrock, imposing against the setting sun.

'I'm sorry, Sunstar.' He thought, heart sinking in his chest. 'I've disappointed you already.'

"Clan, come to order!" Sunstar called, above the general rumbling of the cats gathered.

Featherwhisker led Tiny all the way to the base of the Highrock and sat down, gesturing for Tiny to do the same.

"Sunstar," Thistleclaw stood a few tail-lengths from Tiny, staring challengingly up at the leader of the clan. "I come back from a patrol, from _faithly_ protecting my clan, to hear that you're letting this kittypet join our clan!"

"Featherwhisker, Tiny and I did discuss the possibility of him joining the clan." Sunstar meowed calmly.

"Have you forgotten Pinestar?" The warrior Tiny knew as Stormtail called from the back of the crowd. "We lost him to the kittypets! Why would we accept one of theirs?"

Sunstar's yellow eyes blazed like morning sun, and he he stood tall. "Pinestar was an honorable leader, Stormtail. Let me remind you of that."

Stormtail looked away, shifting uncomfortably.

Sunstar's gaze returned to the clan as a whole and he gave a slight sigh.

"As for the matter at paw, Featherwhisker and I have decided that Tiny has shown himself worthy to join ThunderClan when he is apprentice aged." the ginger tom flicked his tail once.

"What sign has been shown to prove this?" a mottled brown tom raised his voice, tail lashing.

"Why else would Tiny be alive after an attack from Tigerpaw?" Sunstar demanded, seemingly searching the crowd for an answer.

Tiny felt his eyes stretch wide as Sunstar stood there, fur set aflame by the sunset, and yellow eyes narrowed, his whole body speaking of power. 'That is what I want,' his mind whispered.

There was a round of muttering from the gathered clan cats. "What do you mean?" Thistleclaw meowed, glancing back at Stormtail and the brown furred tom.

"If Tiny wasn't meant to be here," Featherwhisker meowed, perfectly poised. "Then his wound would've grown infected, or he wouldn't have stepped paw into the forest. StarClan would've prevented it."

Silence fell over the clearing as cats exchanged glances.

Featherwhisker stepped forward. "I vouch for Tiny," he meowed loudly, squaring his shoulders.

"We will as well!"

Heads turned as the elders slid from their den to stand at the back of the crowd of cats.

Sunstar gave a nod. "Then it is decided." he said. "Within the next moon or two, Tiny will be apprenticed to a warrior of ThunderClan and join us with a Clan name. This meeting is over!" Sunstar turned and padded down the Highrock, only glancing over his shoulder to beckon Tiny to him.

Thistleclaw lashed his tail once and gave an angry shake of his head before he padded off.

The crowd dispersed, and Tiny looked at Featherwhisker, the tom nodding. "Go to him. Whatever punishment he gives, bear it as a warrior." He murmured.

Tiny nodded and padded across to Sunstar's den.

The leader waited for him, and then pushed through the lichen, and into the interior.

Tiny followed and stood nervously by the entrance, waiting for the leader to speak.

Sunstar sat down, wrapping his tail over his paws and his eyes seemed to burn holes into Tiny's.

"You have broken a promise, Tiny." The ginger tom's voice was grave.

"I'm sorry, Sunstar." Tiny stared down at his paws, ears burning with shame. "It just came out and-"

Sunstar's tail lashed and Tiny stopped speaking.

"I do not ask for excuses." The leader's eyes softened, and he sighed. "It is true, you are only a kit. I should've been more careful with that secret."

Tiny didn't reply, only glanced up, tail held low.

"Nothing will change." Sunstar said, tone decided. "You will have no punishment. The judgement and persecution that you will face is punishment enough. Go to Featherwhisker now, Tiny."


	5. Chapter Five

_**Hi everyone! Thank you SO much for all your kind reviews. It makes me all tingly inside.**_

_**As for an update schedule, it's probably going to be twice a week.**_

_**Here's chapter five. **_

A moon had passed. The sun had set and risen, and done it all over again many times.

The mornings were now tinged with frost, a cool wind blowing in from the north.

"Leaf-bare will be here before we know it." Waspwhisker rumbled, lifting his muzzle and staring with worried eyes at the graying sky.

Tiny, occupied with dabbing mousebile on a particularly stubborn tick, didn't reply.

Larksong padded from the den, easing herself to the ground to lay at Waspwhisker's side. "It's always been that way." She meowed, running her tail down his spine.

The burly tom didn't reply, instead twisting to look over his shoulder at Tiny. "That's enough, kit. I believe I hear Featherwhisker calling your name."

Tiny straightened up and gave a respectful dip of the head to both elders, before trotting off toward the silver gray tom.

Featherwhisker flicked his tail toward the Dirtplace tunnel. "Take that mousebile there, and then hurry back." He said, before pushing through the ferns and into the medicine den.

Tiny hurried across the clearing, wondering why he had seemed impatient. Normally Featherwhisker was particularly put together, but he had seemed agitated when he'd spoken to Tiny.

He disposed of the reeking moss and bounded back across the camp to Featherwhisker's den.

Tiny slipped into the fern tunnel and popped out into clearing.

Featherwhisker turned as Tiny shouldered with some difficulty through the ferns, and twitched his ears. "Sunstar has told me that he will be apprenticing you and Whitekit today."

Excitement fizzed in Tiny's stomach, and bounced on his toes, tail lashing. "Really? When?" He demanded, eyes wide.

"Just after sunhigh." Featherwhisker meowed, padding over to Tiny. With one paw he pushed the smaller kit into a sitting position and started to groom him.

"Sunhigh?" Tiny squeaked, slightly surprised by the sudden wash.

"Very soon." Featherwhisker meowed around a tongueful of fur.

From outside the den Tiny heard the now familiar summons. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!"

Featherwhisker took a step back, eyeing Tiny. "You look presentable, at least." In spite of his words, a pleased rumble was coming from his throat.

Tiny took a step forward and butted his head against the silver tom's chest. "Thank you, Featherwhisker." He mumbled, purring.

Featherwhisker gave an embarrassed twitch of his ears. "Come on. Sunstar called." He said, stepping past Tiny.

Both of them shoved through the ferns and into the clearing, padding to the gathered cats.

Tiny kept close to Featherwhisker, feeling dozens of pairs of eyes on him.

Since Thistleclaw had confronted Sunstar a moon ago, Tiny had been the subject of many hostile looks.

He had found solace in the elders' den, listening to the stories of bygone days, and in Whitekit's company, when Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw weren't in camp. A few of the warriors had remained friendly, Bluefur and the sandy colored tom, Thrushpelt among them.

Featherwhisker took his seat at the base of the Highrock, Tawnyspots joining him. The gray tom had rapidly declining in health, and even now he looked dead on his paws, blinking at the crowd gathered with bleary eyes.

Tiny took a seat at the back of the crowd, and Whitekit trotted past him, the two of them exchanging excited glances.

Sunstar stood at the head of the Highrock, pelt looking as if it were on fire in the late sun.

"Clanmates," he called, tailtip flicking. "I gathered you today to perform a ceremony that I believe many will be relieved to see. And another that is an important part of clan life." Sunstar angled his head teasingly at Featherwhisker, and then looked at Goosefeather, who had joined the gathering late.

There were purrs of amusement, then Sunstar straightened up. "Goosefeather, you have served our clan faithfully. Is it your wish to give up your duties as a medicine cat and go to join the elders?"

The speckled tom seemed to be lucid for the time being, and dipped his head in answer.

"Your Clan honors you, and your service. May you have many more moons of rest." Sunstar respectfully called out the former medicine cat's name, and the Clan joined in.

It does, and Sunstar's piercing gaze sought Tiny out in the crowd.

"Come forward, Tiny!" He rumbled.

Tiny felt his heart speed up, and his paws felt like they were anchored in mud, dragging him down into the ground.

"Go on!" Someone hissed, and he felt a nudge on his flank.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Bluefur standing there, eyes encouraging.

Tiny padded forward, paws seemingly unstuck, to just before the Highrock's shadow.

With his heart in his throat, he looked up to meet Sunstar's gaze.

The ginger tom's eyes were unreadable, although he did give a small nod.

"Tiny," he said, lifting his chin. "From this day onward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be know as-" Sunstar paused, lifting his eyes to a point over Tiny's head. "Cypresspaw." He finished, dipping his head to meet the newly named apprentice.

"Stormtail!" The leader called.

The gray warrior got to his paws almost reluctantly, and Tiny felt his whiskers tremble with near disbelief.

"You are a highly respected warrior, one who is known for his experience." Sunstar went on, shoulders squared as if expecting opposition. "You will mentor Cypresspaw." He finished, dipping his head.

There was a moment of shocked silence, then Sunstar went on without skipping a beat.

"Whitekit. Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Patchpelt!" He summoned the younger warrior forward, and Whitepaw gave a delighted bounce.

"You are a skilled warrior. I hope that you will pass them onto Whitepaw."

It was silent, until Cypresspaw heard Bluefur raise her voice. "Whitepaw, Cypresspaw!"

Gradually, the clan joined in, most just cheering Whitepaw's new name, but mixed into it, Cypresspaw heard his name, called most loudly by Featherwhisker, Bluefur and Whitepaw.

After it had settled, Stormtail padded across to Cypresspaw.

"Come on, then." He grunted. "I guess I need to take you out."

Cypresspaw felt himself shrink in the powerful warrior's presence. "A-alright." He mewed.

"Stormtail!" Whitekit- Cypresspaw corrected himself, Whitepaw, bounded across the clearing, Patchpelt following more slowly. "Can Cypresspaw come out with us?"

"I think it's better that I show . . ." Stormtail wrinkled his nose. ". . . Cypresspaw, the territory alone."

Whitepaw's tail drooped, and Cypresspaw brushed cheeks with the white tom. "Don't worry," he purred. "I'm sure we'll train together at some point."

"Of course you will." Stormtail snapped, irritable. "Now, come, Cypresspaw." The gray warrior padded across the clearing and brushed through the barrier, not waiting for Cypresspaw to catch up.

Once both were standing in the bottom of the ravine, Stormtail bunched his haunches under him, and launched upward, using his claws to pull himself to the top.

Cypresspaw's heart sank. 'How can I manage that?' He braced himself, resolution rising through the bottom of his paws. 'How will I manage that?" he thought, and padded up to wall.

He stared at it intently, and gradually his eyes picked put small chinks and cracks in the face of it. He gathered himself and leaped toward the top.

Cypresspaw scrabbled over the top of the ravine edge and slumped down, panting.

"Come on." Stormtail meowed, turning away and breaking into a smooth lope.

Cypresspaw scrambled to follow, afraid to loose his new mentor in the unfamiliar forest.

Stormtail drew ahead, plunging into the undergrowth.

Cypresspaw caught a glimpse of his mentor's tail, and pressed ahead, paws thrumming on the leaf mulch.

He looked around desperately, eyes wide and frightened.

There was no sign of the gray warrior, and he sat down, heart pounding from his run.

Cypresspaw drew in a breath, and let the scents of the forest wash over his tongue.

Stormtail's scent caught his attention, and he picked up the pace again, following the trail through the ferns and brambles.

Finally his ears caught the sound of running water, and he followed Stormtail's path to a clearing beside a fast flowing river.

The warrior was sitting on the bank, clearly relaxed.

"Found you," Cypresspaw panted.

Stormtail's eyes flickered with something unreadable, and he got to his paws. "You're finally free." He meowed, a strain of scorn surfacing in his tone.

Cypresspaw flattened his ears, dropping his gaze to his paws. "I'm sorry, you ran so fast-"

"Well, there's some ThunderClan sulking about." A voice interrupted.

Stormtail turned, quickly enough to be cautious, but not too fast to be seen as fear.

A pale brown tabby tom was standing at the far edge of the river, a smaller cat at his side.

"Crookedjaw." Stormtail replied guardedly.

"I trust you're staying on your side of things." Crookedjaw meowed, glancing at Cypresspaw. "Your apprentice?"

"He is." Cypresspaw listened for any shred of pride, and found none.

His shoulders slumped, and he missed the other cats' exit, as he was staring at his paws.

"Cypresspaw," Stormtail snapped. "Pay attention. This is the RiverClan border. Those rocks over there is part of our territory. There's been battles over Sunningrocks for moons, between ThunderClan and those fish-faces."

Despite his disappointment, Cypresspaw was fascinated by what Stormtail was saying.

"Come on." Stormtail meowed briskly, padding away.

Cypresspaw bounded after him, afraid that the warrior would take off running again.

Stormtail led him down the border, and then back into the forest.

[_linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak]_

Cypresspaw felt as if Stormtail had run him all over the forest, and he'd seen so many things that his head was spinning.

Stormtail padded ahead of him, and paused, glancing over his shoulder. "We'll return to camp now." He meowed.

Cypresspaw nodded gratefully and followed at his heels.

Finally, they reached the slope into the ravine, and Stormtail plunged into it with no hesitation.

Cypresspaw paused at the edge, and then slowly made his way down.

Stormtail made his way into camp without waiting, and Cypresspaw limped into camp behind him.

"Cypresspaw!" Whitepaw bounded up to him, and Cypresspaw idly wondered how he still had so much energy.

"How was your first day out?" Whitepaw asked, leading the way over to the fresh-kill pile, and picking something out for himself.

Cypresspaw yawned widely. "Tiring." He meowed in reply. "What about yours?"

"I got to see the ShadowClan border! And the Owl Tree! And the Great Scyamore!" Whitepaw twisted around Cypresspaw, pulling him toward the dead stump in front of the apprentice den.

"I got to see a RiverClan warrior," he meowed.

Whitepaw gaped at him. "What? Did Stormtail shred him?"

"No, they just talked." Cypresspaw shrugged, tucking into his prey.

"Oh." Whitepaw sounded vaguely disappointed. "Oh, right. Tomorrow we should collect moss for our nests."

Despite Cypresspaw being dead-tired, he still felt a prickle of excitement.

"We get to sleep in the apprentice den tonight," he purred to Whitepaw, giving him a nudge.

Whitepaw returned the look, tail lashing with elation.

Cypresspaw finished his prey, and got to his paws.

"Heading to sleep?" Whitepaw asked, following suit.

"I'm exhausted." Cypresspaw meowed honestly, butting his head against Whitepaw's shoulder.

"Alright. I'm going to stay out a bit longer, and wait for Tigerpaw." Whitepaw mewed, giving him a flick from his tail. "Go sleep."

Whitepaw padded off, and Cypresspaw headed toward the apprentices' den, a stone dropping in his gut at the mention of the tabby apprentice.

He stepped inside the small den, putting that particular issue aside, and glanced around. It was mostly empty, but it had a few unused nests that had been sitting since the last apprentices had been promoted.

Cypresspaw circled a few times, ignoring the puffs of dust that rose from the nest, and curled into a ball, letting his eyes shut. Exhaustion seeped in from his pawtips, and through his body, feeling every bit of him ache.

Cypresspaw let the black wash over him and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Hi y'all! Here's chapter six. I couldn't help but write it. I was gonna post it Monday, but I finished it uhh, three days early. XD **_

Silver stars glimmered over a still forest.

A breeze kicked a few loose leaves up, swirling through a small hollow in the edge of the woods.

They skittered around the paws of a black she-cat, much like playing kits, and then blew off to some far corner of the forest. She flicked her tail and took a seat off to the side, closer to the cover of the undergrowth, and a fallen tree, branches rattling in the same breeze.

A long legged gray tom followed her a moment later, whiskers twitching as he shouldered through the ferns. He twisted to look around the clearing, blue eyes cool and clear.

"We're early, Hollypelt." he rumbled, and settled down beside the black she-cat.

"Of course we are, Morningstar." Hollypelt replied briskly. "I wanted to be here before everyone else."

Morningstar shook himself out, and shivered. "You'd think it would be warmer in StarClan," he mewed.

The undergrowth rustled, and a few more cats filed in, settling into small groups.

Before long, the hollow had filled, and Morningstar bounded onto the trunk of the fallen tree, tail flicking as he leveled a calm gaze over the restless crowd.

"ThunderClan has taken in a kit," he raised his voice, and the hollow quieted, the gathered giving him their attention.

Morningstar squared his paws and met Hollypelt's reassuring gaze. "Cloudberry has seen something." He stepped back to let the long haired white she-cat take his place.

The former medicine cat dug her claws into the dried wood. It splintered under her paws and she straightened up, lashing her plume of a tail. "That kit is bathed in blood." She raised her voice, eyes narrowing. "In a life not much different than this one, that kit went on to slaughter innocents, and bring strife to the Clans!"

The cats broke into worried mutters.

"What should we do?" One yowled, from the middle of the crowd.

"Send an omen!" Someone called.

Morningstar bounded to a higher branch, and lashed his tail. "Silence!"

"Yes, silence is wise." a new voice entered the fray.

Morningstar turned to see a broad-shouldered ginger tom with a torn ear padding toward them across the hollow. He cleared the tree trunk in one powerful leap, and landed beside Cloudberry.

"Thunderstar." Morningstar said respectfully, dipping his head.

"Morningstar." The first leader returned, before turning to the crowd. "This kit has done nothing." He meowed, tail lashing once.

A pure white she-cat stood, blue eyes wide. "Thunderstar, this… Cypresspaw… is getting close to my son. I'm concerned for his safety."

"Snowfur," Thunderstar gave a nod. "Your concerns are not unfounded. But you must remember that this kit is innocent at this point."

Cloudberry flattened her ears. "Thunderstar, this is a mistake! We should send a sign to Sunstar."

"How can we keep my daughter's kit safe if that monster is near to him?" A silver she-cat wailed.

The clearing erupted into a frenzy of voices, each calling for something different.

"Quiet!" Thunderstar roared, pulling himself up to his full height.

The gathered cats settled into an uneasy silence, staring up at the ginger tom.

"Cypresspaw must be guided," he rumbled, unsheathing his claws and sinking them into the fallen tree's bark. "We must keep him from being influenced by dark forces. If we do not, then that future will become reality."

Morningstar jumped on Thunderstar's reasoning. "We will need someone to lead the kit. Will someone volunteer?"

There was a hesitating second, and then Hollypelt stepped forward, eyes flashing green fire as she swung her around stare at the crowd behind her. "I will."

Morningstar's eyes showed relief, and he dipped his head, accepting her offer. "Thank you, Hollypelt."

"As for the idea of sending an omen," Thunderstar meowed. "As I said, Cypresspaw is innocent, for now. We will not take action until he's done something that justifies it."

Thunderstar leaped from the fallen tree, signaling the end of the meeting.

With more than a few discontent murmurs, the crowd broke off, leaving in small groups.

At last the only cats left in the hollow were Thunderstar, Morningstar, and Hollypelt.

"Have we done the right thing?" Morningstar meowed in question, glancing at Thunderstar.

The torn-eared tom gave him a bleak look, shifting his star swathed paws. "I certainly hope so."

_[linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak]_

Sunlight streamed through the roof of the apprentice den, a robin singing merrily in a tree somewhere nearby.

"Cypresspaw!" Whitepaw's exasperated voice penetrated the black tom's dreams, and he rolled over, twitching his ears to rid them of a stray strand of moss. "What?"

Whitepaw rolled his eyes. "Patchpelt and Stormtail have been waiting for ages for you!"

Cypresspaw bolted to his paws. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" He demanded, shaking himself and hurrying toward the entrance.

He slipped outside, blinking in the sunlight.

Whitepaw brushed past him, flicking Cypresspaw with his tail. "Come on. They're waiting by the barrier."

Together they hurried toward the two irate looking warriors.

"You're late." Stormtail growled, pushing through the barrier.

Cypresspaw flattened his ears, padding after him.

Whitepaw and Patchpelt brought up the rear, and Stormtail led them up the face of the ravine.

It had been almost half a moon since he'd been apprenticed, and Cypresspaw had gotten better at climbing the rocky surface.

He improved, in spite, or perhaps because of, Stormtail pushing him so hard.

Those first few days, Cypresspaw had returned to camp and just dropped in his best, too tired to even eat.

Now, the scales had balanced themselves and Cypresspaw could make a trip to the ShadowClan border without feeling like his paws were going to drop off when he went back to the den.

"What are we doing today?" He hurried to catch up to Stormtail, the warrior's longer strides carrying him ahead.

"Battle practice." Stormtail replied curly, breaking through the trees into the Sandy Hollow.

Cypresspaw's pelt prickled, and he shook himself again, before padding after Stormtail. They had practiced several times before, and he hadn't done well, which resulted in an even more grumpy Stormtail.

Whitepaw and Patchpelt appeared from behind them, and Stormtail took up a position on the far side of the clearing.

"Patchpelt, what do you think of showing them the front paw strike, doubled with the belly rake?" Stormtail asked, waiting for Whitepaw's mentor to reach him.

"I'm fine with it." The tom meowed, dipping his head. "Watch carefully." He said to Whitepaw, before crouching down and flattening his ears.

Stormtail drew his lips back in a snarl, and bounded forward, rearing onto his hind legs to bring one of his front paws down on Patchpelt's head.

"They're fast," Whitepaw whispered, eyes wide.

Patchpelt dropped to the ground, rolling to the side. In the split second before Stormtail hit the ground, Patchpelt's paw flashed out, and he drug it across Stormtail's belly.

"That was the rake and roll." He informed the two apprentices sitting a few fox-lengths away. "You use it when you need to put space between you and an enemy, and do some damage at the same time."

Stormtail padded over, and fixed Cypresspaw with hard blue eyes. "Now you."

Whitepaw sprang up, tail lashing excitedly. "Alright! Are you ready, Cypresspaw?"

The black apprentice didn't reply, silently following Whitepaw to the middle of the Hollow.

"Whitepaw, you attack using the front paw strike. Cypresspaw, you defend yourself with the rake and roll." Patchpelt glanced over to make sure that it was okay with Stormtail, but the gray warrior didn't meet his gaze, instead intently watching the apprentices.

"Start!" Patchpelt called, bringing his paw down.

Cypresspaw narrowed his eyes, watching Whitepaw intently.

Whitepaw leaped forward, shifting his weight to his haunches and rearing up, already swiping at the black apprentice.

Cypresspaw hit the ground and rolled, but just a second too late.

Whitepaw came crashing down on him, and Cypresspaw felt the breath leave his body in a hard huff.

Whitepaw sprang up immediately. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Cypresspaw got to his paws, shaking his fur out. "You've given me harder knocks when we play-fight." He meowed, with a purr.

"That was a good start to the move." Patchpelt meowed, padding over. "Cypresspaw, you hesitated. When Whitepaw goes to rear up, that's when you roll and rake." the black and white warrior watched Stormtail out of the corner of his eye, puzzled as to why he wasn't offering his apprentice any advice.

"Thank you, Patchpelt." Cypresspaw meowed gratefully.

Whitepaw nudged him. "You attack this time, I wanna see if I can do the duck and twist."

Cypresspaw nodded, and readied himself, tail lashing.

"Start!" Patchpelt meowed.

Cypresspaw ran forward, and reared up, waiting for Whitepaw to fall to the ground.

The snowy colored tom did, beginning to roll away.

Cypresspaw let himself fall to the ground, watching Whitepaw hop to his paws.

"Even better." Patchpelt purred, flicking his apprentice with his tail.

"Again." Stormtail rumbled, face impassive.

The two apprentices sparred for quite a while, stopping only when Whitepaw's paws were shaking and Cypress was panting hard.

"You can rest for a while." Patchpelt told them, padding off toward the far side of the clearing where Stormtail had seated himself in the shade.

Cypresspaw flopped down in the cover of some ferns, Whitepaw following suit a moment later.

"Stormtail is rough on you." Whitepaw meowed sympathetically.

Cypresspaw shrugged. "Isn't that how all mentors are?"

Whitepaw blinked in surprise. "No, Patchpelt's way less strict-"

He was cut off by a cat streaking into the Hollow.

Cypresspaw leaped up, recognizing Dappletail a moment later

"RiverClan is attacking!" She yowled, tearing out of the clearing toward camp.

Instantly the warriors were following, bursting through the undergrowth, Cypresspaw and Whitepaw following on their heels, exhaustion forgotten in the thrill of adrenaline.

They clattered down into the ravine and into camp.

Sunstar was standing on top of the Highrock, issuing orders. "Adderfang, Thistleclaw,Thrushpelt, Rosetail, Bluefur-" his eyes lit up as Stormtail pushed his way through the crowd. "Stormtail, Lionheart, and Leopardfoot. Patchpelt, Goldenflower, White-eye, keep Tigerpaw, Whitepaw, Cypresspaw in camp, in case of an attack."

Tigerpaw shouldered to the front of the crowd,

The ginger tom leaped down, and dipped his head to the panting tortoiseshell. "Dappletail, lead us."

Cypresspaw watched as the battle patrol pounded out of camp, leaving a cloud of dust hanging in the air.

"Mouse-dung." Whitepaw said resignedly from beside him. "Left behind."

"It's the first time, but it certainly won't be the last." Patchpelt said, flicking Whitepaw's ear with his tail.

"What should we do?" Cypresspaw asked, glancing between the two of them.

White-eye padded over in time to hear the question. "We wait." She answered.

Patchpelt nodded. "Only thing we can do."

"Can we practice those moves you showed us earlier?" Whitepaw asked, hopeful.

"Not right now." The black and white tom answered. "I want you fresh if something happens."

Cypresspaw caught sight of Featherwhisker, who was just slipping into his den.

The warriors paced, and the queens quieted the kits in the nursery.

An uneasy silence settled in the camp.

At last, Patchpelt sent Goldenflower to sit watch at the top of the ravine.

Merely seconds after she'd left, she returned, this time crashing through the barrier locked in a battle embrace with another warrior.

"They're attacking!" She howled, swiping at the dappled gray tom facing her.

Three more blundered through the barrier, and Tigerpaw immediately sprang on one, grappling with the heavy set brown and white tom.

Cypresspaw didn't think, flinging himself on a white and ginger queen, swiping at her frantically, claws unsheathed.

"They're making kits into apprentices now?" she hissed, raising a paw.

Cypresspaw's eyes widened as he recognized the same move that he'd been practicing. He dropped to the ground, rolling a few paces away.

"Get away from him!" Cypresspaw heard Whitepaw snarl, and then saw the white tom spring on the she-cat, clinging to her with thorn sharp claws.

Cypresspaw scrambled to his feet and rejoined Whitepaw, darting in to give the she-cat a nip.

Finally she dropped to the ground, crushing Whitepaw under her.

Cypresspaw felt the world pause for a moment, and he gave into the instincts that had been gnawing at his stomach for quite some time.

He pounced on the queen's belly, raking his claws.

She yelled pain and threw herself on her paws, charging away from them.

Whitepaw picked himself up, and heaved a breath. "Whew, she smelled bad."

Cypresspaw gave him a shocked look, unsure whether to laugh or box his ears, and then scanned the battle. "Let's go help White-eye," he meowed, scrambling into the fray again.

Whitepaw bounded after, dodging rolling bodies.

Patchpelt sent a warrior running, and snagged Whitepaw as he ran by. "Go for the RiverClan border, find Sunstar! We need backup!" He panted, blood trickling into his eye from a cut on his forehead.

Whitepaw nodded, and pelted toward the barrier.

Cypresspaw watched him go, and then resigned himself to death, before throwing himself on the back of the gray she-cat that White-eye was fighting.

She screeched and broke away from the fighting, running for the barrier.

"Good job," White-eye panted, whirling around to slash at a tortoiseshell she-cat.

Fighting together, they sent her flying from the camp, blood streaming from several claw marks.

What seemed like eternities later, Cypresspaw was grappling with a large tom, White-eye attacking from the other side, when a yowl sounded from outside the camp.

With a wave of relief, Cypresspaw recognized Sunstar's voice.

ThunderClan warriors streamed into the camp, sending the last RiverClanners fleeing toward the barrier.

Cypresspaw sat down with a thump, panting hard, blood matting his fur.

"Rosetail, Lionheart, Thrushpelt," Sunstar called. "Chase them and make sure they leave the territory."

The three cats hared off.

Featherwhisker hurried into the clearing, holding a leaf wrap in his mouth. He dropped it at his paws. "I want the worse injuries first," he called.

"Adderfang has a bad claw wound." Swiftbreeze had slipped from the nursery and was hovering over the mottled tom.

Cypresspaw noticed the pain gradually creeping in and realized he had a bite on his foreleg and a shallow scrape on his haunches.

The medicine cat hurried from cat to cat, patching them up.

Realizing that Featherwhisker wasn't going to see him until near the end, Cypresspaw got to his paws, intent on searching for Whitepaw.

He glanced around, but the other apprentice was nowhere to be seen.

Instead his eyes fell on Stormtail, who was laying by the fresh-kill pile, Dappletail on one side and White-eye on the other. The pale gray she-cat was bleeding from a shallow claw mark on her chest, and she was licking it gently.

Cypresspaw hurried over, limping slightly. "Stormtail, are you alright?" He meowed, slightly hesitant.

The gray warrior raised his head. "Cypresspaw," He rumbled.

Cypresspaw blinked in surprise. It was the first time that Stormtail had called him by name.

"White-eye told me that you fought hard." Stormtail paused. "Well done." He finally said, and turned away, lapping at a bite mark on his side.

Cypresspaw could hardly believe it. "T-thank you, Stormtail."

Goldenflower padded over just in time to hear Stormtail. "Yeah, the 'paw defended the camp well, for a kittypet."

Cypresspaw bristled slightly at first, but let his fur fall flat at the lack of hostility in her tone.

"What are you standing there for, kit?" White-eye meowed teasingly. "Go get in line to see Featherwhisker."

Cypresspaw padded away, feeling as if he was walking on clouds.

"Hey!" Whitepaw's voice came from behind him. Cypresspaw turned to see the white apprentice.

His chest was stained bright red, and Cypresspaw's eyes went wide. "Are you okay?"

Whitepaw gave a sheepish laugh. "I was too slow on the rake and roll."

Cypresspaw bristled. "How dare they-"

"Calm down." Whitepaw blinked at hi. fondly. "It's shallow." his gaze brightened as it fell on someone behind Cypresspaw. "Thistleclaw!"

Cypresspaw winced, edging away.

The white and gray warrior nosed Whitepaw, searching for any other wounds. "You fought like a warrior," he purred.

"Thank you." Whitepaw straightened up proudly.

Cypresspaw looked away, feeling like an intruder.

"Cypresspaw," Whitepaw meowed. "Let's go wait for Featherwhisker." He flicked the tom with his tail and padded off toward the stump.

Cypresspaw followed, feeling a bit incredulous.

"He's always fussing." Whitepaw complained.

"That's better than not caring." Cypresspaw said quietly.

"You're right." Whitepaw meowed, flopping down.

"Whitepaw, Cypresspaw." Bluefur stood over them, paws still matted with enemy warriors' fur. "I heard from Patchpelt that you both did well." She meowed warmly. "Good job."

Both let out purrs, and Featherwhisker appeared behind her. "Excuse me, Bluefur. Have you been treated?"

"I tore a claw." Bluefur said, offering a paw for inspection. "But you can treat these brave 'paws first." She sat down, whiskers twitching.

Featherwhisker gave a congratulatory purr. "The word is all over the camp now. You showed extraordinary bravery."

"I was terrified the whole time." Whitepaw confessed, tipping his head back so that Featherwhisker could treat him.

"Everyone is, their first battle." Bluefur meowed, flicking her tail.

"Clanmates!" Sunstar called, bounding onto the Highrock. "Listen here to celebrate a ceremony long in the coming!"

Whitepaw and Cypresspaw exchanged puzzled looks.

"Tigerpaw." Sunstar said, pricking his ears. "I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you in return."

It was absolutely silent in the clearing as Sunstar looked down at Tigerpaw, who was watching him with almost fever bright eyes, every muscle tense.

"Tigerpaw," Sunstar said gravely, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tigerpaw replied clearly and strongly. "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment onward, you will be known as Tigerclaw. StarClan honors your skill in battle and bravery in defending your Clan!" Sunstar leaped down to rest his muzzle on Tigerclaw's head.

The brown tabby gave Sunstar's shoulder a respectful lick, and then the Clan broke into cheers, calling out the new warrior's name.

"Tigerclaw!" Whitepaw called, on his paws.

Cypresspaw called it out a few times, before quieting.

Almost idly, he wondered if his name would be called out with such vigor.

Then, with an amused huff, he knew that it wouldn't.


	7. Chapter Seven

Omake

Sunstar stared down at the young kit. He hadn't quite thought the whole name thing through.

Uhhhh… he raised his head, to scan the camp for ideas, hoping that he didn't look like a completely mouse-brain.

His eyes caught on an unusual tree. They'd had the cypress outside the camp for many moons, and Sunstar grasped at that.

"As Cypresspaw." He finished quickly, hoping no one had noticed.

The Clan could never find out that he was secretly terrible at naming warriors.

[linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak]

chapter seven

The sun was slowly setting in the west, as Cypresspaw and Whitepaw finished their prey.

It had been a long day, with a double patrol and battle practice.

Cypresspaw yawned, and distractedly batted at Whitepaw's tail.

The snowy apprentice pulled it out of reach and rolled to his side. "Whew. I'm stuffed." He meowed.

"I think that you could've eaten another three mice and you'd still be hungry tonight at moon-high." Cypresspaw purred, teasingly.

Whitepaw paddled his paws at the black tom beside him. "I don't eat that much," he protested.

"Tell our prey-pile that." Cypresspaw meowed, nearly deadpan.

Whitepaw scoffed wordlessly and partially sat up, pricking his ears as he watched Adderfang and Stormtail take their prey across the clearing to sit with Sunstar.

"One day," he murmured.

Cypresspaw felt his whiskers twitched in curiosity. "Do you want to be leader someday?" He asked, tilting his head.

Whitepaw narrowed his eyes, "Not leader. I want to be someone important."

Cypresspaw gave an encouraging blink. "I'll support you the whole way."

Whitepaw gave an amused sneeze. "And if you get made leader, I want to be deputy."

The black 'paw rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure." he suddenly yawned, and got to his paws. "I'm going to sleep. You coming?"

Whitepaw stretched, and straightened. "Sure."

Both slipped through the ferns into the den, and curled in their nests, backs pressed together.

Cypresspaw felt a purr rumbling from his chest, and closed his eyes, content.

After what had seemed like seconds, Cypresspaw's eyes shot open.

A murky forest rose around him, brambles trailing on the muddy ground.

Cypresspaw turned in a tight circle, heart beating fast with fear.

"Where am I?" he muttered. "I was just in the apprentice den."

From off in the undergrowth, there was a low growl, and Cypresspaw bolted, crashing through the sickly looking ferns and other growth.

He ran, trees whizzing past, panting in fear, eyes wide as he suddenly stumbled, falling and skidding a few paces.

Cypresspaw scrambled up, and looked around frantically. Blood trickled from a scratch on his muzzle and he ignored it as he searched from a break in the undergrowth.

"Poor frightened kit." Someone rumbled. The voice echoed, seeming to come at him from all sides.

"Should we rescue him?" Another voice joined in.

"Who's there?" Cypresspaw hissed, arching his back. "Where am I? Tell me!" He demanded.

A ragged looking tortoiseshell she-cat padded out of the drooping ferns and paused as a pale gray tabby joined her.

"I'm Mapleshade." The tortoiseshell meowed, stepping closer to circle him.

"This one doesn't look very fierce." The tabby said, twitching his whiskers skeptically.

"Trust me, Silverhawk," Mapleshade purred. "He's fierce."

Cypresspaw flattened his ears. "You haven't answered me yet." He was horribly aware of how outclassed he was, up against two fully grown cats.

"We're here to help you." The gray tabby, Silverhawk, meowed.

Mapleshade flicked Silverhawk with her tail, turning to leave. "I'll be seeing you, Cypresspaw." She said softly, before vanishing into the misty forest.

Silverhawk turned back to him, and sat down. "Tell me, kit. How would you like to prove yourself to your clanmates?"

Cypresspaw shifted, uncomfortable. "Of course I would."

"Relax." The gray tom padded around him. "You're in no danger from me."

Cypresspaw didn't let himself relax, not taking the tom's words at face value.

"Would you like to gain your clanmates' respect?" The tom murmured, close to Cypresspaw's ear.

"Of course." Cypresspaw replied, growing impatient. "Why are you asking me this? Who are you? Where am I?"

"All in time. Have a little patience." Silverhawk's blue eyes glinted in the muted light of the eerie forest. "You want to be like Sunstar. You crave that power." His breath ruffled Cypresspaw's ear fur.

Cypresspaw flinched away. "I-"

Silverhawk pressed into him. "I can make you that." He murmured.

Cypresspaw's throat was dry. "How?" He barely managed to get it out.

"Cypresspaw!" A stern voice jerked him out of the strange trance Silverhawk's voice had put him in, and he turned to see a pure black she-cat padding toward him, her eyes stern.

Cypresspaw felt like he'd been caught doing something wrong, and shuffled slightly.

The black she-cat stopped beside them, and Cypresspaw was struck at the difference between Silverhawk and the newcomer.

She seemed to glimmer, in opposed to Silverhawk, who despite his light pelt, seem dull when looked at beside the new she-cat.

"Hollypelt." Silverhawk hissed, fur bristling. "How dare you trespass?"

"I have permission." Hollypelt returned briskly, "This kit does not yet belong to you."

Cypresspaw looked between them, confused.

"Cypresspaw," Hollypelt meowed, taking a step forward. "Do not listen to what he tells you. If you follow his teachings, then they will only lead you to a path of bloodshed and tyranny."

"Silverhawk said that he will make me leader." Cypresspaw ignored the uneasy feeling in his stomach, and stared Hollypelt in the eye.

"Yes," Silverhawk said quickly, "We'll do whatever it takes to make you leader."

"You deserve to be chosen as leader through your dedication, not useless shortcuts." Fire flashed briefly in Hollypelt's eyes, and she calmed herself.

Cypresspaw hesitated, glancing between the two.

Silverhawk wreathed around him. "I will make you a leader that is feared and obeyed without question, Cypresspaw."

"We will teach you to be a leader that is respected and loved!" Hollypelt raised her voice, taking a half-step forward.

Silverhawk scoffed, his tail lashing once. "Love? What will that ever get you? Not power, not leadership."

Cypresspaw flattened his ears, thinking.

Featherwhisker's face flashed through his mind, followed in rapid succession, Whitepaw, Bluefur, Sunstar, and… Stormtail. That brief flash of red hot pride when the warrior had complimented him. That had been earned.

Silverhawk leaned close. "Authority. Power. Control. No one will ever hurt you again."

Cypresspaw twisted away, flattening his ears. "What will you teach me?" He asked Hollypelt.

The black she-cat replied, blinking slowly. "The warrior code. How to lead a noble life, full of honor well earned, and how to gain respect from all you meet."

Silverhawk let out an incredulous noise and shook his head to cover it up.

"And you?" Cypresspaw asked, gaze sharp.

Silverhawk bared his teeth in a grin. "Battle moves that will instantly put your enemies down. How to lead a Clan that will rise above the others."

Cypresspaw closed his eyes, thinking. "I don't know." He said, wavering on the edge.

Abruptly, it felt like he was falling away from them, and his eyes snapped open with a gasp.

A pale figure stood over him, fur glowing in the early morning light. "Wake up," Whitepaw said irritably. "You were kicking me in your sleep."

Cypresspaw stammered out an apology, and turned over, mind racing. Was it all a dream?

He turned over, and winced in pain as his muzzle touched the moss. He sat up, and ran a paw over it, flinching as it sent a flash of pain through him.

Cypresspaw froze, recalling that he'd slipped and scratched his muzzle in that… place.

Disturbed, and slightly fearful of what would happen if he went back to sleep, Cypresspaw slipped out of the den.

The clearing was empty, with the exception of Featherwhisker, who was seated at the far end, near the entrance of his den.

Seeking reassurance after his troubling night, Cypresspaw padded across to him, and sat down, tucking his tail around his paws.

"Good morning." Featherwhisker purred softly, leaning into him briefly.

Cypresspaw didn't reply, instead breathing in the comforting scent that he associated with healing.

They were silent for a long time, watching the sky get lighter in the east. Warriors slipped from their den, Tawnyspots at their head.

Featherwhisker spoke suddenly, watching the other cats. "When I was an apprentice," he started, "I wanted a shortcut through everything. Goosefeather had to tell me, over and over, that there wasn't a way to skip from the beginning to the end, and still know everything."

Cypresspaw felt a chill run through him. "What do you mean?" He said, drawing away slightly.

"Just keep that in your mind," Featherwhisker meowed, standing and slipping back into his den.

Cypresspawd stared after him, confused.

"You're out early." Stormtail's voice came from behind him, and Cypresspaw turned to see the gray warrior.

"I couldn't sleep." He said quickly, standing.

"Hm." The warrior grunted. "At least I didn't have to pry you from the den this morning."

"What are we doing today?" Cypresspaw said, changing the subject.

"Hunting patrol." Stormtail replied, padding away.

Cypresspaw hurried after. "I'm awful at hunting." He complained.

"If you paid attention during training, you would be better." Stormtail meowed, rolling his eyes.

"There you are." Adderfang said, standing.

Windflight stood as well, tailtip flicking slightly. "We were starting to think that badgers had gotten the two of you." He meowed lightly.

"Let's go." Adderfang said, padding toward the barrier.

The three other cats bounded up the ravine and soon were standing in the forest.

"Let's head toward the ShadowClan border." Adderfang decided, heading out at a trot.

The patrol fell in behind the senior warrior, with Cypresspaw at the back.

Soon enough, the four of them found the noisy thunderpath and split up to hunt.

Cypresspaw headed back into the forest, opening his mouth to draw in the scents of the woods.

A slight scuffling in the leaves drew his attention, and the black apprentice dropped into a crouch, pulling himself forward, pawstep by pawstep.

He narrowed his eyes, put his paw forward one last time-

And heard a loud rustle as his tail brushed a dried stand of ferns.

The mouse bolted, disappearing into a hole.

Cypresspaw sat up, sighing. Rotten luck.

A while later, he still had nothing to show, and padded back to where they were supposed to meet, tail drooping.

"I don't suppose that you caught so much you couldn't carry it." Stormtail asked dryly, getting to his paws.

Cypresspaw ducked his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I'll pay attention in training next time." He meowed.

Adderfang appeared in the undergrowth, pushing through a bramble thicket. "Where's your catch?" He meowed roughly, dropping his own at his paws.

"I didn't get anything." Cypresspaw flattened his ears, looking away.

"As expected of a kittypet." Adderfang rolled his eyes.

"Hold your tongue, Adderfang." Stormtail said, narrowing his eyes. "What Cypresspaw lacks in hunting, he makes up for in quick learning. If he had paid attention, he would've had something now."

Cypresspaw's tail twitched at the backhanded compliment. He caught Windflight's scent, and saw the pale gray tom as he wound through the bracken, carrying a mouse and a robin.

"We've got a pretty good haul." He meowed, ears twitching. "I think we can head back, if you think so, Adderfang."

The broad shouldered tom swung around, collecting his own prey without a word.

Stormtail picked his own up, a vole and a dove, and padded after Adderfang, beckoning Cypresspaw to follow.

Windflight brought up the rear as they headed back toward camp.

"Where's yours?" Windflight mumbled around his mouse and robin, to Cypresspaw.

"Didn't get anything." Cypresspaw answered glumly, tail drooping again.

"Don't worry, leaf-bare's coming. It's not unusual for apprentices to miss some." Windflight meowed reassuringly.

Cypresspaw flicked his tail in thanks, and hurried after Stormtail, trying to take the warrior's words to heart.

As the group neared the Sandy Hollow, Stormtail slowed, dropping his prey. "Windflight, could you take mine back? I want to brush up on Cypresspaw's hunting skills."

Adderfang pushed on without them, disappearing into the drying ferns.

The gray tom nodded, awkwardly managing to get the extra two pieces of prey in his mouth.

"Tell Tawnyspots where we are!" Stormtail called after him, before turning to Cypresspaw. "Ready?" He meowed.

Cypresspaw nodded eagerly. "Of course. This time, I'm going to pay attention."

They padded into the hollow, and Stormtail dropped into a crouch. "Flatten your tail. You want to be one thin line."

Cypresspaw copied him, drawing his paws under him and tucking his tail down.

Stormtail padded around him with a critical eye. "Good. Shift your weight onto your back paws. Don't rely on just your nose. Use your eyes and your ears as well."

Cypresspaw crept forward, tail low. His legs trembled with the effort of remaining in the crouch.

"Do you see that leaf over there?" Stormtail meowed, padding to it. "Leap when you think you're close enough."

Cypresspaw went forward another few steps, and then pounced.

He overshot, and landed behind it.

Stormtail narrowed his eyes. "You're unconfident in your abilities." He said at last. "Tomorrow morning we'll be getting up early and you will run the length of the RiverClan border."

Cypresspaw felt his heart sink. He had just gotten used to walking it, and now the gray tom was going to push him harder.

"You want to be a warrior, don't you?" Stormtail pushed his muzzle close to Cypresspaw's, blue eyes narrowed. "Then obey me. I'll make you the best warrior that ThunderClan has ever seen."

Cypresspaw's eyes went wide, and he nodded. "A-alright."

"But you'll need to do everything I say." The warrior cautioned. "If I say run the border, then you will, without stopping. If I say climb all the trees on the fourtrees path, then you will. If you don't commit, then you will be nothing."

Cypresspaw sank his claws into the red dirt of the Hollow, and nodded resolutely. "I will do whatever it takes."

Stormtail sat back. "You carry those scars as a warning to yourself. If you are weak, then you cannot fight. Not for yourself, or for your Clan."

Cypresspaw set his jaw. "Then I will get stronger." He promised.

"Good!" Stormtail looked satisfied, and he flicked his tail. "Now show me the hunting crouch. I want you to catch something for your Clan."

Cypresspaw headed from the Hollow, pawsteps sure. He paused, and scented the air, ears pricked in readiness.

A thrush scuffled in the leaves, searching for bugs.

Cypresspaw dropped into a crouch, and flattened his tail. He moved forward stealthily, and paused. Don't just rely on your nose. He reminded himself.

The black apprentice took stock of the obstacles in between him and the thrush, and weaved around them, nearly silent.

He paused, and then sprang.

The thrush launched into the air a second too late, as Cypresspaw snagged it's tail feathers.

He dragged the bird back to the ground and pinned it, delivering the killing bite a moment later.

Cypresspaw trotted back to the Hollow, proudly holding his kill.

Stormtail nodded once, when he saw the bird. "Good job." He said simply, and got to his paws, heading back toward the camp.

Cypresspaw felt a warmth filling him from tailtip to nose, and ran after Stormtail, an odd sort of excitement fizzing in his stomach.

They slipped down the ravine, and into camp, where Cypresspaw bounded over to the fresh-kill pile, and proudly dropped his bird.

It was there that he noticed the crowd of cats standing around Frostkit and Brindlekit.

Whitepaw was standing beside Brindlekit, purring something into her ear.

Cypresspaw padded over, curious. "What's going on?" He mewed to Whitepaw.

"Meet Brindlepaw and Frostpaw!" The white tom meowed proudly, bumping the latter's shoulder with his flank. "Our new denmates!"

"Congratulations," Cypresspaw said warmly, blinking slowly at them.

"Thanks." Frostpaw meowed, and then turned away to speak to Whitepaw.

Cypresspaw drew back a pawstep, feeling slightly snubbed.

Bluefur appeared at his side. "I'm mentoring Frostpaw." She meowed. "So we'll be seeing more of each other." She purred fondly at him, and brushed past, to stand in the small circle of warriors.

Cypresspaw withdrew, his earlier elation gone. Instead, he felt… like he was being left out. He flattened his ears, and went to lay in front of the apprentice den, in a small patch of sunlight.

Would it be like this always? Feeling as if he was looking from the outside in?

Cypresspaw flattened his ears and rested his chin on his paws, hoping that it would change with time.


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

_**Hi everyone. So sorry, this isn't an update. Just wanted to let everyone know that ADP and I are going on a brief hiatus until the middle of the first week of March. Expect an update by the 8th of March at the latest.**__**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, and please, stay safe and well until I return.**__**\- Cinder**_


End file.
